Once Upon A Time
by Bubblekitty
Summary: Vegeta is off preparing for the arrive of the androids, and Bulma is depressed at home with Trunks. Umm, there is more to it than that, but I really suck at summaries. Just read it, and remember to review!


Once upon a time… 

Bulma sighed and cradled Trunks gently in her arms.  He had been screaming all night, keeping her awake for the third night in a row.

_There was a beautiful young girl…_

She looked down into his face.  His tired eyes were beginning to fall, but it seemed like whenever he started to doze off he would shake himself to keep awake.  She had learned long ago that Trunks slept even lighter then his father, and to even stop rocking him once he was asleep was like shaking him awake.  But why was he fighting against sleep so much?  She hadn't put him down in almost five hours. 

Who dreamed of nothing but finding love, and having a family of her own… 

"Why do you fight it, sweetie?  Just go to sleep you're exhausted, I'm not going any where, I won't even put you down."

She had many suitors, but the only man who caught her eye was a player, and wasn't ready to settle down…

Trunks just stared up at her fighting off sleep to the bitter end.

"You're so much like your father, you know that?  Just won't give up no matter what."

He courted her for many years, but it became clear that he wasn't going to marry her, even after all the time together, and she wasn't getting any younger, though she never lost her radiant beauty…

"Why won't you just go to sleep, honey?  You've been doing this for days, it's not healthy."

Just before she finally said goodbye to her suitor, she met another man.  He was dark, and mysterious, with eyes of obsidian that you could drown in.

"Please Trunks, go to sleep!  I know you miss your daddy but I just don't know if he's coming back."

He was of high breeding, and though he seemed to enjoy her company he covered it with insults, and icy indifference towards her.

"He's been gone a long time Trunks."  She stared down into her baby's face, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  "I don't think he's coming back."

But when she came to him in tears, after parting with her suitor, his icy façade melted, and he held her all through out the night, as she cried on his shoulder.

Trunk's continued to stare up at her.  It was as though he could truly understand her, and refused to believe anything she said.  

After that, he remained cold only in public, but when alone, he was kind to her, and helped if he could.

"Oh, Trunks… I just don't know what to do anymore sweet heart.  You won't sleep, and Vegeta's gone.  Mom and Dad, are away on a forth honey moon, I feel so alone."  She sighed again and dropped her head.  "I always seem to screw up everything don't I Trunks?  I should just give up."

Soon, the friendship between the two blossomed into something more.  And the girl had finally found her perfect prince."

Trunks face screwed up, and he started to bawl loudly.  Bulma herself started to feel tears come to her eyes, and before she knew it tears were running down her own cheeks.

The relationship lasted several months, before the girl realized she was pregnant.  When she told him, he first went through shock, then anger, then sadness, and finally happiness.

"Don't cry Trunks.  Baby, please don't cry.  I didn't mean what I said, something will work out, right?"

Trunks continued to cry, screaming loud enough that her ears were starting to ach.

But before the baby was even born, the man left.  There was a war a brew, and he had to train for it.  So the girl, now two months pregnant, was all alone as he went to prepare.

Bulma couldn't taking it any more, with tears still falling down her cheeks, she curled up into a ball on the floor, and rocked both herself and Trunks back and forth, sobbing loudly.

The baby was born seven months later, it was a beautiful little boy, he had the best of both his parents it seemed.  His father's face and looks, mixed with his mother's colouring, and silky hair.

Trunks started to squirm, still screaming at the top of his lungs, while Bulma continued to rock them back and forth.  He kicked and knocked the breath right out of Bulma, causing her to gasp, and fall onto her side.

Though the girl loved her son greatly, she started to become depressed.  She hadn't heard from her lover since he had left, which had been nearly a year ago.  She began to wonder if he was ever coming back, or if he had left them, not ever even knowing his son.

Bulma felt a warm hand on her shoulder, as another wrapped around her waist and pulled her up off the floor.  With her standing the person removed Trunks from her arms, cradling him in one arm, while the one around her waist pulled her to him.  To scared to look up, and find out this was all just a dream, she kept her eyes on the ground refusing to lift them, even when the man softly whispered her name.

_Just as the girl came to the end of her line…_

Slowly, cautiously she looked up, and met the beautiful obsidian eyes that had first drawn her to the Prince of Sayians.  Swallowing loudly Bulma lifted one shaky hand up to his face.  Gently she rested her hand on his cheek, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

… Her Prince returned to her.

"Vegeta?" Bulma croaked, her throat rough from crying.  He nodded and lowered his head to kiss her on the lips.  It was a soft slow kiss, the kind that you give to somebody you really love.

He held her close to him, and told how much he'd missed her; how all he ever did was think about her.

Vegeta pulled back first, and gently wiped away the last of her tears.  He then turned his head to the baby that rested in his other arm.  His eyes studied the now quiet baby, who was fast asleep.  A tender look crossed his face for just a moment, "this is my son?"

And then her prince held his son in his arms, and his face lit up like she had never seen it do before.

"Yes." Bulma whispered, her eyes locked on him, "he's your son."  

"What's his name?" Vegeta choked out, his gaze never leaving the tiny life he held in his arms.  "Trunks.  Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

They spent the rest of the day in each others arms, filling each other in on everything they had missed. 

"You're back?"

"Yes."

"You still have to fight the androids?"

"Yes."

"But you're back?" 

He looked deep into her eyes, his lips curved into a tiny smile, "I'm back."  

And when it was time to sleep, he still held on to her, swearing that he would never leave her again.

Bulma smiled shakily, fresh tears running down her cheeks.  "I should put Trunks in bed…"

"Let me," Vegeta reasoned calmly.  "You need to sleep just as much has he does." 

"I'm fine, here I'll show you where his room is."

"Women…" he growled.  "Just tell me where it is, and you get in to bed."

"But-"  

"Now."

The girl was finally happy, for she had everything she had ever dreamed of, and much more.

Vegeta returned from putting Trunks to bed, to find his mate, already curled up in her own, asleep.  Kicking off his boots, he pulled back the covers and slipped in beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.  Her eye fluttered open for a moment, and she stared deep into his eyes before sighing contently and falling back asleep.  Under her breath however, he heard her mutter, "You better be here in the morning…"

And they lived happily ever after.

"Don't worry, I will be." He breathed into her ear, smirking to himself as he imagined the argument they were going to have in the morning.  He'd better get some sleep while he could, he chuckled silently, closing his eyes, too.  And for the first time in months, fell asleep happy.


End file.
